one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinder vs. Azula
Cinder vs. Azula is a What-If One Minute Melee between Cinder Fall of RWBY and Azula of Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is John1Thousand‘s Thirth Episode of One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Cinder.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Azula.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction Zuko was in the throne room as he was recovering from the fight he had from the Alchemist, Roy Mustang. As he did so a soldier came and was on his knees. The soldier was dress as if he was from one of the prisons. Soldier: Fire Lord Zuko, your sister, Azusa has tried to escape. Zuko quickly got up and was quick to leave, knowing the threat level that she had on the fire nation. Prior to Zuko learning of this, Azula was in her cell. There was server all things on her mind. She thought of a way to escape this cell, free and restore Ozai with his bending and overthrow her brother. A loud explosion rings out as a young lady breaks through. The guards that were on duty were killed with little resistance. Cinder walks back and sees Azula. Cinder: Why if it isn’t the fallen princess of the Fire Nation. Azula: How do you know me! Cinder: The White Fang keeps good records on you, which is why I think you would be perfect for this... Azula: I want the throne, not your pathetic organization. Cinder was enraged and with a giant fireball, sent Azula out of the prison and into the courtyard below. Azula got up as she sent a fireball back towards the white fang member. Cinder: What a foolish mistake?! TIME FOR A FIREWORK SHOW!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Street Fighter V / 5 KANZUKI STAGE Theme) 60 The two began with several fireballs being shot at one another. The two caused explosions and smoke as the two firebenders braced for the smoke. Cinder not being as affected saw an opportunity to attack the fire princess. Cinder: Let see how you handle a flame to the face! 53 Cinder boosted towards the firebender as she sends a point blank shot towards the face of Azula. However, Azula felt that the white fang member was going to flank her and was met with a flame wall. This protected Azula from the attack. Azula: Right where I want you. Azula jumped into the air and shot a bolt of electricity. This threw the white fang member off guard as she was quickly electrocuted and was also met with a fire blast of Azula. Azula: You are making this harder on yourself. 41 Cinder sent another blast of fire at the fire princess as she blocked it from the side. Cinder then used a little fire and ice to create a screen. She then shot several fireballs at Azula, which she destroyed but was quick to assume that she had moved. However she was proven wrong by this assumption. 36 As soon as she turned around she was meet with a barrage of arrows as she was pinned into the ground. Cinder then starts to freeze part of the area up as she attempts to destroy Azula’s attempt for escape. Azula: What a sad attempt to contain me. Within seconds she froze the ice as it turned to water and gave her an idea. Azula: I hope you love some lightning with your water. 28 Azula then shot a stream of lightning into the pool of water. However before the lightning could have its effect, Cinder created an icey platform and leaped towards the Fire Nation Princess. The two punched with fire in their hands, canceling each other out. Cinder: I will incinerate you! Azula: I will make you suffer. 19 The Fire Nation princess then bashed the white fang member into the ice tower. With another shot, Azula sends a blue fireball into the structure. However, Cinder boosted out of the way as she kicks Azula so hard that she destroyed the gate as Azula crashes into the ground. Azula: I will finish you snot! Cinder: We will see about that!!! 9 The two then went and threw multiple rounds of fireballs at one another followed by two powerful blasts at each other. While the two were at a standstill, Azula had added a little bit of lightning, feeling that she would win until she felt an arrow pierce threw her. Azula: How?! 3 Cinder: Time for your medicine! Cinder then kicks Azula several times each getting flame kick getting hotter until a punch to the jaw sends the Fire Nation princess to the ground. K.O. Cinder: Was that all! What a disappointment?! Cinder then noticed the sound of footsteps. Knowing that it would be guards, her mission was already a success as she flees into the forest as Firelord Zuko appears and sees his unconscious sister. Zuko: Get her back in a different cell. She will answer for this jail break. Results This melee’s winner is.... Cinder Fall!!!!! (Cues Cinder's Theme (Fall, Destiny, Heroes and Monsters))